Pride and Prejudice
by VA.writer-25
Summary: Based on Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a new story I am trying. If you would like me to continue please review.**

* * *

"Rosemarie wake up. Wake up child!"

My aunt's shrieking voice pulled me out of a deep sleep and jolted me out of bed. "Aunt Sonya, the sun has not even risen what could possibly be so important?" It was incredible dark outside and clearly very early in the morning.

"We must prepare," she spoke quickly as she scrambled around the room waking my cousin Lissa and cleaning some cloths off the floor in her path.

"Prepare for what?" Lissa mumbled as she rubbed her eyes in an attempt to waken quicker.

"The Ozera's are coming to visit looking to acquire the large estate at the edge of town. There will be a ball held in their honor and we will all be in attendance."

"When is this ball?"I asked praying I had an hour or two to prepare.

"Tonight."

"Tonight? Why on earth then are we awake at this ungodly hour?" Lissa exclaimed.

"To prepare!" Sonya said matter-a-factly then exited most likely to wake the rest of the family.

"Wake me in a few hours," I groaned as I laid my face back in my pillow and put my extra pillow over my head.

"Never," before I could react Lissa had grabbed my ankles and pulled me off of my bed completely. If I was not awake before I certainly was when I hit the floor, "If I have to endure this so shall you."

"Oh joy," I retorted sarcastically as we both prepared for a very long day.

Our family situation was an odd one. Sonya, my mother Janine, and Lissa's mother Rhea were all sisters. Sadly now Sonya was the only one able to take care of all the children. Rhea along with Lissa's father and brother were killed in an accident that nearly took the lives of Lissa and myself as well. My mother decided she would rather spend her life out in the world with my father and that it would hinder them to take me along. They wrote to me at first then slowly the letters began to lessen then soon stop all together. It did not surprise me that they did not want me, after all what could they do with a stubborn girl who refused to marry at the young age of fifteen when her father claimed to have a suitor for her. Rose could not understand why they wished for her to marry so soon until she heard rumors of all the money the man's family would give to the family of the woman he was to marry. It was always about money for her parents. Rose believed if she was ever to marry it would be for love, never money.

Sonya has two daughters, the oldest Sydney is only a year younger than Rose making her 17 and Mia is the youngest of all of us just having turned 15. Lissa and Rose are both 18 and Lissa's younger sister Jill is 16. We are an unusual bunch and a lot for Sonya and her husband Mikhail to control, but we love each other and are, in our own way, one big happy family.

Mikhail was a high member in the town council here in Baia and had earned much respect from the town's people. Our family was not wealthy by any standard, however we were very well off compared to others and Mikhail had worked very hard for everything he has. He would be presenting the wealthy guests that the ball would be held in honor of. This was the cause of Sonya's nerves because that resulted in Mikhail having the honor of introducing the family to them. This was the perfect opportunity to find one of the girls a future husband and Rose had no doubt Lissa would be chosen. Rose was not bitter towards her cousin, she loved her very much. Lissa was beautiful and perfect in every sense of the word. She had long platinum blond hair, fine white skin, and alluring jade green eyes. Men flocked to her and would stare as she walked past on the street, but none dare ask for her hand knowing that they were not worthy. Lissa, like Rose, believed desperately in marrying for love.

"I cannot believe this is all for some rich man to convince him to live here," I snorted.

"Rose," Lissa chastised me.

"It's true and you know it," I smiled at her.

"Yes but you hardly know the man. He could be sweet," she smiled as if she already was in love with him.

"Men are all the same Liss. Please do not get your hopes up for this one."

The room quieted quickly and the music came to a close. Whispers filled the room and all eyes turned to the door where the guests of honor had arrived.

There stood three people together in royal looking cloths, two men and a woman. One of the men had jet black hair and ice blue eyes which was exactly alike to the women's. In between the siblings was a much taller man with chocolate brown eyes and dark brown hair. His presence alone was enough to quiet the room, the manner in which he carried himself could be either confidence or arrogance, Rose hadn't decided which yet. "Who is that?" Her curiosity got the better of her as she turned to Sydney who on her other side.

"That is Christian and Natasha Ozera."

"Not them, the tall man with the ostentatious look on his face."

My unique description of the handsome man caused Sydney to laugh under her breath. "That is Dimitri Belikov. He is by far the richest man in Siberia, worth more than one hundred million a year, and he is in fact an eligible bachelor, however rumor has it that Natasha has been in pursuit of him since she laid eyes on him."

Dimitri Belikov had an air about him that Rose found mildly attractive and dare she say she felt herself gravitating towards him for most of the night.

When it came time for Mikhail to publicly welcome the guests he did so with ease. The Lords and Lady accepted the welcome graciously and gave their sincerest gratitudes. The family gathered near the guests as Sonya had instructed and then were introduced to the royalty.

"This is Mia, Jillian, Sydney, Rosemarie, and Valissa Tanner," one by one each girl bowed her head to show respect and the two oldest made faces at the use of their full names.

"It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance," Lord Ozera said kindly but Rose could see his eye directing the statement towards Lissa.

After the introductions the family dispersed again leaving the two eldest and now Lord Ozera together."How do you like it here in Baia, Lord Ozera?" Lissa inquired.

"Please call me Christian. The town is quite nice," he smiled as he spoke to both of them, "I see no reason why I shall not purchase the estate by tomorrow morning at the latest."

"Do you hunt Lo- Christian?" Rose corrected herself. "When hunting season arrives the game is hardly ignorable. You would love it here during that time of year."

"Of course," he smiled again. "Dimitri and I hunt every year. It is a wonderful hobby of ours."

Speaking of Dimitri caused Rose's eyes to wander in search of him. She discovered him standing in the far corner listening to Natasha speak, looking right back at Rose. This caused her to blush so she turned away and asked the two she was conversing with if they cared to dance. Lissa and by default Christian agreed happily.

The dance was a simple old fashion dance that began with two lines, a line of males and a line of females. Rose did not know her partner but was happy to see Lissa and Christian enjoying themselves. After a few more dances Rose excused herself to sit with Sydney and Lissa soon joined them. The three girls were gossiping in a corner of the room when Rose overheard a conversation from a few feet away.

"Is this night not just marvelous?"

"This night is something, though marvelous is not the word I would choose for it."

"You must allow yourself a moment of fun, Dimitri. Dance, find a beautiful girl and charm her. You may just find yourself a companion," Christian urged his friend.

"I find dancing to be an awful waste of time. You my friend were dancing with the most beautiful girl in attendance," Dimitri spoke as if he was bored and had already endured this night many times.

"Lissa is the most beautiful creature I had ever beheld, however her sister Rose is equally as lovely."

"She is easy on the eyes and possibly tolerable, but not enough to tempt me. Do return to your beauty though, I have no doubt she is waiting somewhere to hang on your every word."

The nerve of that man! Lissa and Sydney were too preoccupied with their gossip to notice the anger in Rose's eyes. She was possibly tolerable he had said, what could that even mean? Not that Rose cared so much as to find out, but his tone and manner of saying such things bothered her. Then the way he spoke of her cousin also stuck her as pompous and Rose had decided he was arrogant.

"Rose," Lissa nudged Rose's arm to get her attention. Rose look at her cousin and observed that Christian had indeed joined them, bringing along Lord Belikov as well. "We were just speaking of poetry," Lissa informed Rose of the current topic so that her cousin may share her opinion.

"I have found poetry to be an awful waste of time and in my opinion it is a way of driving away love."

"I have always considered poetry the food of love," Lord Belikov responded. It was then Rose noticed his Russian accent that laced his words and she wished to hear him speak again, then chastised herself because she had now sworn to loathe him.

"Small amounts only, however I am convinced one poor sonnet will kill it stone dead."

"Then what do you recommend to to encourage affection?"

"Dancing, but only if one's partner is barely tolerable." With a self-satisfied smile Rose removed herself from her family and the two man feeling as if she had won a prize when she threw Dimitri's own word back at him which impressed herself. Little did she know she had also impressed the man she had meant to insult.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days were rather busy for the Tanner family once Mia delivered the new to her mother that the militia would be arriving in town soon, which of course she and Jill had overheard as gossip from the party. All the girls had gone to a local shop to purchase new ribbons and dresses for the parade, at which Mia and Jill hoped to find themselves husbands.

"Can you believe this Liss?" Rose began her speech,"They are not even seventeen yet and they already wished to be married. This is absurd."

"They are only looking for a dashing smile and an attractive face Rose. Not marriage." Lissa countered.

"Valissa!" The two girl's debate was put on hold when Sonya beckoned Lissa to the dining room.

"Yes," Lissa answered as her and Rose entered the room.

"A letter has arrived for you," Sonya handed her the small envelope with a smile.

Lissa opened it carefully and as she read the letter her smile grew. "It is from Lady Natasha. She has invited me to dine with her."

This brought great joy to Sonya, however not enough joy to convince her to let Lissa take the carriage. Sonya allowed Lissa to go on horseback at the most and was overjoyed when the clouds turned dark bringing rain and thunder. "Now she will just have to stay the night," Sonya spoke as if it was a simple statement but Rose and Mikhail shared a knowing look. It was clear the woman had planned for Lissa to be stuck at the new Ozera estate. If it were possible Sonya was even more pleased the next day when a letter arrived stating that Lissa was ill with a cold that had no doubt developed when the rain began halfway through her journey.

"I must go to her," Rose stated. Before either her aunt or uncle could stop her Rose left and began walking towards the estate.

When Rose finally caught sight of the large estate she was surprised by the nervous feeling that began in her stomach. She was confident and had no reason to be nervous. Rose's nerves went wild as the servant lead her to a room with a large window. "Good lord, Miss Rosemarie did you walk here?"

"I uh- Yes," Rose stuttered an answer. She had been so preoccupied trying to calm herself that Rose failed to notice was also sitting with Lady Ozera. Her eyes met his and for a second Rose could not look away. Dimitri's eyes were so brown, like pools of chocolate, creamy milk chocolate, the expensive kind Rose thought. If only his character was as beautiful and enticing as his eyes. The dark orbs were like a force field drawing her into him. His hard look softened and if possible Rose fell even more in love with his fautres. She imagined herself standing for hours under his deep passionate gaze as he spoke sweet words in whispers to her.

"Rosemarie," and just like that her trance was broken. "I am so glad to have you here. Please come I will take you to your sister," Christian smiled at her and lead her out of the room. As they made their way to Lissa, Rose had time to reflect on what had just occurred. Had she really just been so transfixed by Dimitri Belikov's eyes that she had forgotten he had said she was possibly tolerable? How had merely eyes had such an affect on her? Especially his eyes. She had sworn to hate this man yet her she was daydreaming of him.

"Here we are," Christian opened the door for Rose and allowed her to enter first.

Rose rushed to her cousin's side and took her hand. Lissa smiled, "I am so very glad you are here."

"There is nowhere else I would rather be." Rose looked at Christian and smiled genuinely, "Thank you for taking such great care of her."

"I am delighted to have her here. Well not delighted that she is sick, just that she is here, sick here." Christian just could not seem to say the right words quick enough. The three of them laughed and spent the rest of the evening in each others company. Rose was delighted to be here to care for her sister, but she also could not be rid of the small feeling of joy that grew when she had seen Mr. Belikov.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, but I did want to update it soon. Review and I will update as soon as I can!**


	3. Chapter 3

Once Lissa began to yawn Christian excused himself from the room and offered to have a room readied for Rose but she declined. He understood the bond the two cousin's shared and bid them goodnight.

"When I arrived the strangest thing occurred," Lissa began as Rose laid down beside her in the bed. "Before I had started to feel ill, I was enjoying lunch with Natasha when Christian and Mr. Belikov returned. Dimitri did not say much as we all ate together however he did ask me about you."

This surprised Rose and much to her displeasure reminded her of the attraction she felt towards him when she arrived. Rose began to tell Lissa of how she overheard Mr. Belikov insult her at the ball and why she had taken such an immediate disliking towards him. There was not much Lissa could say other than reiterate how strange Dimitri asking about her was. Eventually the two girls grew tired and fell asleep.

* * *

Rose woke before Lissa and wondered downstairs to the large room she had first entered. There she found Lord Ozera, Lady Ozera, and Mr. Belikov. Christian invited her to sit with him on the couch while Natasha reserved herself to mocking Dimitri as he sat at the table writing letters. Without much else to do Rose began to read a short novel she had found in Lissa's room.

"Do include in your letter to your dear sister that I long to see her," Natasha spoke to Dimitri as she circled the table at which he sat.

"Perhaps I may differ that to the next time I write for I have already told her many times before," Dimitri spoke without looking up from the letter.

"I do love her so. She is quite brilliant," Natasha's voice seemed to never stop and this only faintly irritated Rose.

"Well I think it is amazing you young ladies have the patience to be so accomplished," Christian spoke light heartedly with a smile on his face.

"What do you mean, Christian?" Natasha rested her side against the table and look towards her brother.

"You all paint tables, play the piano, embroider cushions," he chuckled. "I never heard of a young lady but people say she is accomplished."

"The word is indeed applied too liberally. I cannot boast of knowing more than half a dozen woman in all my acquaintance that are truly accomplished." Dimitri still continued to write and not remove his eyes from the paper.

"Nor I, to be sure," Natasha resumed circling the table as she spoke.

"Goodness. You must comprehend a great deal in the idea." Rose finally looked up from her book and allowed herself to confess her opinion on the subject.

"I do." Dimitri looked over at Rose once then returned to writing.

"Absolutely. She must have a thorough knowledge of music, singing, drawing, dancing, and the modern languages, to deserve the word. And something in her air and manner of walking." Natasha described such a woman and Rose wondered if the Lady believed she was accomplished.

"And, of course, she must improve her mind by excessive reading." Dimitri put down his pen and looked over at Rose right as she closed her book.

"I no longer surprised at you knowing only six accomplished woman. I rather wonder now at you know any." Rose retorted.

"Are you so sever on your own sex?" Dimitri sounded only mildly appalled at her response.

"I have never saw such a woman," Rose smiled. "She would certainly be a fearsome thing to behold." This caused Christian to laugh, but her answer puzzled Dimitri, she could see it on his face. One of the only times he had been so easy to read, Rose thought to herself. But to her Dimitri did seem easy to read, but she did not understand how.

"Rosemarie, let us take a turn about the room," Natasha waited for Rose to stand and lined their arms as they walked. "It's refreshing is it now after sitting so long in one attitude."

"And it is a small kind of accomplishment I suppose."

"Would you not join us Dimitri?"

"You can only have two motives, Natasha and I do not wish to interfere with either of them." Dimitri continued to look upon his paper and write.

"What can he mean?" Natasha looked towards Rose.

"Our surest way of disappointing him will be to ask him nothing about it." Rose replied engaging in the battle of wits.

"Do tell us Mr. Belikov," Lady Ozera looked back towards him.

"Either you are in each other's confidence and you have secret affairs to discuss or you are conscious that your figures appear to the greatest advantage by walking. If the first, I should get in your way. If the second, I can admire you from here." Much to Rose's aggravations Dimitri continued to write not sparing once glance towards her.

"Shocking, how should we punish him for such a speech?"

"We could always laugh at him," this comment cause Dimitri to look up from his work. As Rose looked at him she caught a glimpse of his deep brown eyes lighten in the sunlight.

"Oh no Mr. Belikov is not to be teased," Natasha cautioned.

"Are you too proud Mr. Belikov? And would you consider pride a fault of a virtue?" Rose unwound her arm from the Lady's and walked towards Dimitri.

"That I could not say."

"Because we are doing our best to find a fault in you."

"Maybe it is that I find it hard to forgive the follies and vices of others, or their offenses against me. My good opinion once lost, is lost forever." The passion in which he spoke his beliefs impossibly made Rose find this man more enticing. From where she stood now his eyes looked even more perfect in the light. His whole face was in the sun now and she could see his hard jaw line clearly now.

Rose looked over his face again and found it to be flawless, finding no visible fault she spoke, "Oh dear, I cannot tease you about that. What a shame, for I dearly love to laugh."

"A family trail I think," Natasha spoke as she sat next to her brother. This statement ended the verbal sparring and Rose took it as a sign to return to her seat on the second couch.

The silence that fell was interrupted by the door man who led more guests into the room, "A Mrs. Tanner, a Miss Tanner, a Miss Tanner, and a Miss Tanner."

"Oh for heaven's sake, are we to receive every Tanner in the country?" Natasha exclaimed.

Sonya, Mia, Sydney, and Jill sat on the couch Christian and Natasha had rested on across from Rose. There was a polite conversation that circulated the room while Lissa prepared herself to leave. "Lord Ozera, is it true you promise to hold a ball here soon?" Mia asked.

"A ball?" Christian replied sounding surprised.

"Oh yes do hold a ball!" Jill exclaimed in excitement.

"A ball is a perfect way to meet friends. You could invite the militia," Mia persuaded him.

"When your sister is well you may name the day," Christian smiled.

This cause the two youngest to giggle endlessly until Sonya decided it was time to return home.

* * *

Rose's family climbed into the carriage as Rose ended her conversation with Lady Ozera. "Thank you for you stimulating company. It has been most instructive." Rose though being polite was the best way to end her trip. She was still not positive of her fillings towards Natasha, however her company was enjoyable at times.

"Not at all the pleasure is all mine," Natasha did sound sincere and this caused Rose to genuinely smile. The young ladies curtsied to each other and then Rose made her way towards the carriage.

"Mr. Belikov," Rose curtsied to him.

"Miss Tanner," he responded and bowed his head.

Rose turned to Lord Ozera and curtsied as well, "Thank you for everything, Christian."

"The pleasure is all mine," he bowed his head as well and smiled.

Rose turned and climbed up into the carriage. As she did so something large and warm assisted her up. Rose looked down and saw Dimitri's large, strong hand helping her up into the carriage. In surprise Rose's foot caught the edge of the carriage and she almost slipped, Dimitri gripped her hand tighter and his other flew towards her back to steady her. His touch sent electric shocks through her body and set fire to the skin in her hand. Rose had never felt such attraction to another person and this frightened her. She had sworn to loath this man for all her life, but here she was swooning over him. This was so unlike her and she did not like it one bit.

Once safely seated in the carriage Dimitri released her hand and retreated into Lord Ozera's home. Rose watched him as he walked away and observed him stretching the fingers of the hand she had just held and then clinching it into a fist at his side. Rose believed his to be doing this as a way to rid himself of the memory of touching her and took it as another offense. However like most times when assuming things about Mr. Belikov she was quite mistaken.

* * *

**This is one of my favorite parts of the story. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

Sonya had put the cook to work immediately after Mikhail had read the letter. The girls were all instructed to dress nicely for dinner as the family was expecting a guest. The rest of the maids were busy tidying the house and Jill saw this as the perfect opportunity to convince Sonya to let her go into town to buy new ribbons for the ball so she "would not be in the way of things". Rose knew Jill and by default Mia were not going to town just for the ribbons, but for some reason Sonya agreed which meant Rose and Lissa had to take them. Sydney decided she would come along as well, eager for an explanation as to why dinner was so important.

"So the estate does not pass to us after father dies?" Sydney asked after Rose had explained the situation.

"No, that is why Sonya is so eager to marry us all off to rich men," Rose laughed.

"That is ridiculous!" Sydney exclaimed as they entered the shop.

"I agree. Mr.-" Rose's response about the man who would take the estate was cut short when she accidentally walked into the man in front of her that she had not seen. "Oh! I am so sorry," Rose's words seemed to fade away as she looked at the stunning man she had collided with. He was quiet handsome, tall, an olive skin tone, brown hair, though not as dark or as long as Dimitri's.

"Rose," Jill's squealing voice ended her analysis of the man in front of her, for which she was grateful. "This is Mr. Ivashkov."

"But you," Mr. Ivashkov took Rose's hand and brought it to his lips, "can call me Adrian," and then his warm lips kissed her hand.

Rose was flattered and could feel her cheeks turning red, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Adrian."

"The pleasure is all mine." Even his smile made her knees go weak and Rose, whether she liked it or not, was enraptured by this mysterious militia man.

Adrian spent the rest of the morning with Rose as her sisters shopped for ribbons and asked for his opinion about every single one. Lissa and Sydney tried their best to keep the youngest two away from Rose and Adrian so they could get to know each other, but it seemed impossible. Adrian even paid for Jill and Mia's ribbons, much to Rose's protests and then even offered to accompany them home. He seemed to be a good man, honorable for choosing to fight for his country, and very attractive. However Rose could not help but compare this man to the other man in her life. For example, Adrian's eyes were a beautiful deep green, a rare color, but rose found herself imagining deep brown eyes staring at her from across the small lake that they were passing on the way home.

"Lord Ozera!" Jill called to the man on horseback.

Christian came to a stop and looked over at all the girls, smiling. "Good afternoon! I was just on my way to your house."

Rose realized then that she was not imagining his enchanting brown eyes because on horseback, stopped behind Christian was Dimitri Belikov. However he was no longer staring at her, Dimitri was glaring at Adrian and Adrian was glaring back at him. Rose wondered if it had something to do with her. Adrian was standing very close to Rose and the last time Rose had seen Dimitri he had held her hand, but that was a week ago and she had not heard from him since.

"Lord Ozera, do you like my ribbons for your ball?" Jill skipped around Lissa in a circle with her ribbons.

"Yes, quite lovely," he agreed kindly.

"She is! Isn't she?" Jill chuckled at her cleverness as she touched Lissa with the ribbons and skipped away from her.

"Yes she is." Christian agreed as he stared at Lissa, who smiled and began to blush but could not find words to say.

"You must invite Mr. Ivashkov!" Jill began skipping again, this time around Adrian.

Rose took this opportunity to look at Dimitri and found his still glaring at Adrian. Before Christian could answer Jill or anyone could chastise her for being so rude, Dimitri ordered his horse to turn and began to ride back the way he came. Rose's heart sadden and she tried to convince herself it was because of Dimitri's rude behavior towards Adrian, but it was a failed attempt.

"Of course, you are welcome to attend, Mr. Ivashkov. Now if you all will excuse me," Christian turned his horse back and rode off after his friend.

Lissa and Sydney dragged Jill and Mia home, leaving Rose with Adrian. Rose sat down against a tree and proceeded to question Adrian, "Do you know Mr. Belikov?"

"Of course, we have been like family since infancy. My father managed his estate for a time, then after his death Mr. Belikov took me in. He loved me like a son and well, Dimitri could not stand it. When Dimitri's father passed, he left me his art collection, knowing that my heart was for the arts and that I one day wanted to be a painter. But Belikov kept it for himself and turned me away, now I am just a poor solider, too lowly even to be noticed."

The story was tragically awful and Rose knew there were no word to comfort him. "Will you attend Lord Ozera's ball?"

"Indeed," Adrian smiled, "I am not a coward. If Belikov wishes not to see me, he must be the one to leave."

* * *

Once Rose had returned home, Sonya immediately shooed her up to her room to change. She arrived back downstairs just in time to hear the dreaded door knock. All the girls took their usual seats at the table until at the last second Sonya ordered Lissa to move across the table, leaving an empty seat between Rose and Sydney for the guest. Before Rose could beg Lissa to stay, Mikhail entered the dining room with unwanted guest. "This is Mr. Mason Ashford," Mikhail introduced the guest as he took a seat next to Rose.

Dinner was not as awful as Rose pictured it would be, Mason was not so awful, however he would not stop talking about his patroness, Lady Tatiana Ivashkov. Jill had immediately began asking how she was related Adrian, recognizing the last name. Mason had explained that Tatiana was Adrian's great aunt, but had disowned him for reasons he would not tell, he only let slip that is had to do with Mr. Belikov. It was starting to annoy Rose how everything kept leading back to Dimitri Belikov.

Mason seemed like an ok guy, but not one rose was romantically interested in, she already had a big problem in that department anyway and she did not need another. The redheaded man had obviously taken an interest in her and Rose tried to politely make it clear she was not interested, but she did not think he noticed. Mason even asked Rose to save him a dance at Lord Ozera's ball, which Rose reluctantly agreed to. This made Mr. Ashford very happy and he left in high spirits, looking forward to tomorrow night. Rose was infinitely less excited not only would she have to deal with Mr. Ashford tomorrow night, but Mr. Belikov as well.

* * *

It was not until Lissa was doing her hair for the ball the next night that Rose told her friend Adrian's heartbreaking story. "I do not believe Mr. Belikov is capable of such a thing."

"Must you always find the good in others?"

Lissa stopped curling Rose's long brown locks and looked at her in the mirror. "I will find out the truth from Christian tonight."

"No," rose protested, "if it is not true, let Mr. Belikov contradict it himself. Until he does I do not want to encounter him."

"Poor, unfortunate, Mr. Ivashkov," Lissa said as she went back to curling Rose's hair.

"On the contrary, Adrian is twice the man Mr. Belikov is."

"Well let us hope he is a more willing dancer," the two girls laughed and returned to getting ready for the ball.

* * *

Rose wandered the Ozera's estate looking, but never finding Adrian Ivashkov. There were many people at the ball, including the militia, but not the one man Rose really wished to see, well one of the two men she wished to see.

"Rose," Lissa disturbed Rose's search, "Mr. Ivashkov is not here. He has been detained."

"Detained where? He must be here."

Before the girl's conversation could go any further Mr. Ashford came up from behind Rose. "There you are."

Rose turned to him and curtseyed as a sign of respect, "Mr. Ashford."

"Perhaps you would do me to honor you promised last night?" He requested.

"Of course," Rose smiled kindly but was absolutely dreading this dance.

Rose lined up with the girls, across from Mr. Ashford and was grateful Lissa had found the courage to ask Christian to dance. Her best friend was in line one girl over from her and Rose was happy to see how adoringly Christian looked at her cousin. As she danced with him, Rose kept her eyes high to avoid making eye contact with Mason.

As the music pick up tempo the couples began prancing in circles and Lissa took the opportunity to inform rose of her findings. "Apparently your Mr. Ivashkov has been called on some business to town."

There was no time for Rose to ask questions because the girls were forced to split off with their partners. "To be sure, dancing is of little consequence to me but it does…" Rose tried her hardest to ignore whatever nonsense Mason was saying. "It does harbor the opportunity to lavish…" Again the couple was forced to separate as they walked separate ways around another couple but not they stood face to face in lines like they began. "To lavish upon one's partner..."

The dancing began again and Rose was next to Lissa who cut off Mr. Ashford. "And my informer tells me that he would have been less inclined—"

"Delicate attention which is my—"

Lissa cut off Mason once more, "That he'd be less inclined to be engaged were it not for the…" The girls had to walked their separate ways once more then were reunited in their line "…were it not for the presence here of a certain gentlemen."

Rose had to walk past Mr. Ashford, "Which is my primary object of the evening," but continued to ignore him.

"That gentleman barely warrants a name," Rose said through gritted teeth as her cousin walked over next to her.

"It is my intentions, if I may be so bold," Mr. Ashford had stopped dancing and now stood still a few feet from Rose, "is to remain close to you throughout the evening." Rose was too shocked to speak, she completely the dance with a bewildered look on her face then walked away.

It was not until later when she was recounting the story to her cousin, Sydney and laughing about it that she came face to face with the man she was trying to convince herself she did not want to see.

"May I have the next dance, Miss Rosemarie?" Dimitri Belikov looked as serious and pompous as ever.

Rose knew this was the perfect chance to publically embarrass him, but she could not seem to stop remembering the warm feeling his hand caused when it touched hers. "You may."

Rose thought it was possible Mr. Belikov could see she was considering changing her mind so he politely bowed his head then walked away. Without a moments hesitation Rose grabbed Sydney's arm and pulled her into an empty staircase. "Did I just agree to dance with Mr. Belikov?"

"I dare say you will find him very amiable, Rose." Sydney tried to persuade her cousin to see this in a positive way.

"It would be most inconvenient since I have sworn to loathe him for all eternity." Both girls laughed and then Sydney walked with Rose to the dance floor where Dimitri Belikov waited.

The music began and the couples bowed their head towards each other to start. The song was slow and familiar to Rose, "I love this dance."

"Indeed. Most invigorating."

Rose hoped she kept her surprise from showing on her face, she did not expect him to actually hold a conversation with her. At this moment they were holding hands and the electricity started to tingle here they touched. The coupe parted and weaved around others before walking past each other again. "It's your turn to say something, Mr. Belikov." Rose was next to Dimitri, holding his hand once again. In order to ignore the sensation of fire that was shooting around her body she elaborated, "I talked about the dance, now you ought to remark on the size of the room or the number of couples."

They split apart and walked around different people, "I'm perfectly happy to oblige. Please advise me of what you would like most to hear."

"That reply would do for present." As Rose danced around more people she realized the sound of his voice was also enticing to her. She walked around a woman and then back to Dimitri. She took his hand once more, "Perhaps, by and by, I may observe that private balls are much pleasanter than public ones. For now we may remain silent." If Dimitri spoke anymore, Rose may no longer be able to lie to herself and say that his slight Russian accent was not attractive to her. Rose then looked down at their intertwined hands and realized that unlike with Mason she could not look above Dimitri, his height was also stunning to her.

"Do you talk as a rule, while dancing?" Dimitri asked as they parted for only a moment then came back together.

"No." They held each other's hands and waltzed in a circle. "No, I prefer to be unsociable and taciturn. Makes it all so much more enjoyable, don't you think?"

Dimitri gripped her hand tighter than before, but Rose did not feel uncomfortable. "Tell me, do you and your cousins very often walk to town?"

Rose was fortunate that she had to part from Dimitri for a moment and that gave her time to form her reply. "Yes, we often walk to town. It is a great opportunity to meet new people. In fact, when you met us, we just had the pleasure of forming a new acquaintance."

"Mr. Ivashkov is blessed with such happy manners," it did not go unnoticed to Rose how Dimitri nearly spat Adrian's name," he is sure of making friends. Whether he is capable of retaining tem is less certain."

"He's been so unfortunate as to lose your friendship." The couple began circling each other, "And I daresay that is an irreversible event?"

"It is." Dimitri answered quickly. The two stopped dancing and Dimitri lowered his face closer to Rose's. "Why do you ask such a question?"

"To make out your character, Mr. Belikov," Rose's resolve did not crack as she stared back up at him.

Dimitri did not hesitate, "What have you discovered?"

"Very little." Dimitri did not reply so Rose continued. "I hear such different accounts of you as puzzle me exceedingly."

"I hope to afford you more clarity in the future," Dimitri spoke then began to walk in a circle with Rose as the dance permitted.

All of the people who observed, all of the other couples who danced, anyone in the room faded away to Rose. Dimitri and Rose did not say another word to each other but they never broke eye contact unless necessary. As cliché as it was, in Rose's mind no one else existed but Dimitri. He was the air she needed to survive, the water she needed to quench her thirst, the warmth she longed for on a cold winter's night, the love she had dreamed of for so long, and yet he was rude, imperfect in every way, and arrogant. Just because he was stunning and attractive, did not mean he had the right to belittle people and treat them the way he did. But in reality, when had he ever belittled someone, he was a perfect gentleman to her and around her, except for when they had first met. For all Rose knew Adrian could be the one lying to her and Dimitri could be a perfectly honorable man. She was so utterly confused and with all the thoughts spinning in her head she did not realize the dance was drawing to a close until it was over. She bowed her head to Mr. Belikov and applauded like everyone else. Rose bowed her head to Dimitri one last time and decided it was better to part with him now rather than later before she could grow more attached to him.

Rose was nearly out of the room when Mr. Ashford stopped her, "Is that Mr. Belikov?"

"I believe so," Rose answered quickly, eager to get as far from Dimitri as possible.

"I must make myself known to him immediately."

"But sir," Rose began to urge him against it but Mason would not hear it.

"He is the nephew of my esteemed patroness, Lady Tatiana."

"Mr. Ashford he will consider it an impertinence!" But Mason was already gone.

"Mr. Belikov," Mason began, but Dimitri could not hear over his current conversation. "Mr. Belikov," Mr. Ashford spot louder and clear his throat just as loud. The room went silent and all eyes, including Dimitri's turned to Mason Ashford.

"What interesting relatives you have, Miss Rosemarie," Natasha Ozera smirked at a shocked Rose.

"I prefer to never have a dull moment in my life," Rose witty remark earned her a nod of respect from the Lady which Rose returned then exited.

It did not take her long to find Sydney who informed her of all the havoc their family had been causing. Mia and Jill had taken to flirting with soldiers twice their age and some who they even knew to be married. Sonya was more than drunk and was proclaiming to everyone the plans she had for Lissa and Christian's wedding. Mikhail had been around all night trying, but failing to control the family and was now trying to corral all the woman so we could leave but he was still failing. "Then there's Lissa," Sydney began.

"What about her?" Rose asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Lord Ozera will only wait so long. It is hard to fall in love when the feelings are not returned."

"You know Lissa, she is just shy." Rose defended her best friend and cousin, "She loves Christian and if he cannot see it he is a fool."

"We are all fools in love, Rose. He does not know her character as we do. She needs to snatch him up, quickly. Before it is too late."

Rose was tired and had enough of hearing about her families constant mishaps. She let her eyes wander around the room and saw all the couples dancing. Rose tried to ignore the jealousy she felt when she saw Dimitri dancing with Lady Ozera but was unsuccessful. His striking brown eyes locked with hers and she knew he could see her envy. Rose looked away quickly and then saw Christian speaking to Lissa in the corner of the room. Her cousin had a small smile on her face, but Rose could see the sadness in her cousin's eyes. Christian took Lissa's hand and placed a kiss on her fingers then walked away and Rose could just tell that Lissa did not expect that to happen ever again. Rose was about to walk over to her cousin to comfort her but Lissa quickly exited the room and no matter how hard Rose looked she could not find her for the rest of the night.

"It was a pleasure to see you again," Lady Ozera bid Rose farewell and then retreated back into her brother's home as Rose's family got into their carriage.

Christian was nowhere to be found as Rose turned to join her family in the carriage, but someone called her name. Rose knew the voice by heart and turned to see Dimitri walking down the stairs towards her. He stopped in front of her and seemed at a loss for words. "I," Dimitri lowered his eyes to the ground, "I hope to see you again."

"I do not doubt you will," Rose replied. With his closest friend living so close to her, Rose did not think there would ever be a time she did not see Dimitri Belikov.

"I am glad to hear that." Dimitri's hand took hers and for a moment Rose thought he was going to bring it to his lips and kiss her hand. Rose was not sure if he would have let him or not, but that was not Dimitri's intention. "Goodbye, Rose," he whispered and then lifted her hand as he looked towards the carriage.

"Goodbye," her voice was sad, just as she felt. This time when he helped her into the carriage she did not slip. Once she was safely inside he turned away, like before, and began back up the stairs to the house. With the family all loaded in the carriage they began their journey home. Rose looked back at the estate and saw Dimitri had stopped halfway up the stairs, turned in her direction. He did not look as egotistical as he always did, if Rose knew him as well as she believed she did, she would say he looked almost more miserable than she felt. Something about the way he said goodbye made Rose believe this was in fact goodbye. Rose continued to look at Dimitri until she could no longer see the estate, if it was indeed goodbye she would remember the emotion she saw on Dimitri's face forever. In that moment as she was leaving him she realized that he truly was human and had feelings. Dimitri was imperfect, but it was his imperfection that drew her into him at first and caused her to hate him. Rose had completely misunderstood everything about him and it made her question everything she known, which drove her crazy but also drove her to him. Rose loved order and he was the complete opposite of that.

"Rose," the despair in Lissa's voice immediately brought Rose's attention to her. The girls were now in their room and this was the first Lissa had said since she had spoken to Rose at the party. "Did Dimitri say goodbye to you?"

"Yes."

"Good. He does like you Rose. I'd be sad if he left without a proper goodbye." Lissa had her back to Rose so she could not see her face, but Rose could hear the sadness in her voice.

"If he left?" Rose got up off her bed and walked over to Lissa.

"Christian told me at the party," Lissa began as Rose sat next to her. "Dimitri is eager to see his sister again and Christian said him and Natasha weren't any less eager to see her as well. They are leaving in the morning." Lissa was strong, too strong to cry, but not strong enough to not have a broken heart.

Rose also felt dismay to hear Dimitri was leaving, but now was not the time to despair, especially when Dimitri was the reason Christian was leaving her cousin broken hearted. There were no words of comfort, all Rose could do was wrap her arms around Lissa and hug her cousin. So she did.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoy the update and please review so I will continue.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I apologize in advance because it's not that great but if you know the story line you will be looking forward to the next update. Please review and enjoy.**

* * *

The days that followed after the ball were filled with unhappiness. Rose could barely tolerate her cousin's deep sorrow so much to the point that she decided it was time to send Lissa away. Sonya had mentioned that Janine and Abe were currently touring Novosibirsk; which was where Dimitri and his two loyal followers had run off to. In a weird twist of fate Janine had recently written to Sonya and the family about wishing Rose and Lissa would come travel with them now that the girls were older. Rose would not even entertain the idea of spending time with people who did not want her as a child, but Lissa needed to get away and this was the perfect escape. At first Lissa rejected the idea, arguing that she was needed here with Rose and the family, however her best friend insisted that she needed time to see the world and realized there was more out there for her than just Baia and a man. Lissa agreed and let Rose help her pack but asked her to come along. "I know you care for him."

"Who?" Rose asked Lissa as they packed away the last of her things she wanted to take. Mr. Ivashkov had departed with the militia, leaving Rose with almost no goodbye.

"Mr. Belikov, you should come with me and see him again." Lissa had hardly spoken to anyone the past couple of days so it surprised Rose that she chose this topic to be so vocal about.

"He left, Liss, and took Lord Ozera with him. Why should I go looking for him?" Rose focused on folding Lissa's cloths to keep her mind off the enchanting man.

"Is that not what you're sending me off to do?" Lissa finally looked at her cousin and her voice sounded almost resentful.

Before Rose could answer her there was a knock at the door and Sonya entered. "Rose, Mr. Ashford wishes to speak with you in the living room, alone."

Rose's heart fell and she was overwhelmed with dread as she walked down to the living room alone. Mr. Ashford stood from the couch he rested on as she entered and put down the book Rose did not believe he was even reading as she closed the door. "Allow me to assure that I have your respected mother's permission before I continue. Let me first say that you modesty has done you no disservice, rather it aids in your perfections. Almost as soon as I entered this house I singled you out as the companion of my future life. But before I am run away with by my feelings on this subject, perhaps it would be advisable for me to state my reasons for marrying—and moreover coming to Baia with the design of selecting a wife, which I certainly did." Rose wondered if she should save him the embarrassment and breath by declining him now, but had no chance. Mr. Ashford quickly began stating his reasons in order of importance. Setting a good example for the church, adding to his happiness, and of course because Lady Tatiana recommended it.

Rose hurriedly interrupted Mr. Ashford before he could begin a detailed story about his patroness, "You are too hasty, Sir. You forget that I have made no answer. Let me do this without farther loss of time. Accept my thanks for the complement you are paying me. I am very sensible of the honor of your proposals, but it is impossible for me to do otherwise than decline them."

"I am not now to learn that it is usual with young ladies to reject the address of the man whom they secretly wish to accept; when he first applies for their favor; and that the refusal is sometimes repeated a second and third time. I am therefore by no means discouraged by what you have just said, and shall hope to lead you to alter you decision."

"You hope is rather an extraordinary one after my declaration. I do assure you I am not one of those young ladies who are so daring as to risk their happiness on the chance of being asked a second time. I am perfectly serious in my refusal. You could not make _me_ happy, and I am convinced I am the last woman in the world who could make you happy."

"Rosemarie—"

The use of her full name was the final straw, "No. I will not marry, nor would I ever even if you were the last being on Earth." With that Rose stormed from the room, past her shocked aunt and laughing cousins, out the door, and towards the small lake that she had most recently spent time with Mr. Ivashkov near.

It did not take long for Mikhail and Sonya to find her there, much to Rose's displeasure. "You must go back at once and accept Mr. Ashford's offer! Tell her Mr. Tanner," Sonya ordered.

Mikhail let out a heavy sign and spoke, "From this day forward you must become a stranger to one of your care takers. Your aunt will never see you again if do _not_ marry Mr. Ashford, and I will never see you again if you _do_."

Joy flooded Rose's hear as she smiled and hugged her uncle, "Thank you." Rose quickly retreated back into the house to continue packing Lissa's things. Their previous topic was forgotten as Lissa demanded to know every detail of the proposal, and even through the experience was awful for Rose, she was glad to see the smile on her cousin's face as she recounted the story.

* * *

The week that followed after Lissa's departure was dreadful for Rose. Not two days after Rose declined Mr. Ashford and Lissa left, Sydney approached Rose as she was siting along on an old swing. "Rose," it was unlike Sydney to be so nervous as she looked around and at everything but her own cousin. "Mr. Ashford and I, well we… He asked me to marry him, and I accepted." Rose was shocked, more that Mikhail would allow his own daughter to marry him than the fact that Sydney, who was by far the smartest and bound to be the most successful of all of the, had accepted. "Do not judge me!" Sydney snapped before Rose had a chance to explain the stunned look on her face. "I am nearly 18, I do not want to be a burden on my parents and I cannot continue to live such a dull life. So do not judge me Rose, some of us are not so fortunate to be so attractive and cannot be so picky with our futures." Then Sydney stormed away from her and before Rose could explain that she was indeed happy for her relative, Sydney was packed and leaving to marry Mr. Ashford. It seemed as if everyone Rose grew to care for was slowly leaving her behind, and the thought saddened her. The people she had grown most fond of were moving on with their lives and Rose didn't even know what she would be doing two months from today.

* * *

It had now been two months since Sydney had departed from home and Rose was delighted to have received an invitation to visit her at her new home. The couple was not to be married for a few more months as they were still getting to know each other also Sonya was happy to plan an extravagant wedding.

Rose arrived the next afternoon and was greeted with the unhappy news that she would be attending dinner at Lady Tatiana's estate with the happy couple. It was not dinner with the couple that cause Rose to be in such a foul mood when they arrived at the patroness' home, it was the woman herself and her awful attitude that Rose had heard so much about that she was not looking forward to. Mr. Ashford had insisted they arrive two hours early before dinner so Rose could get acquainted with Lady Ivashkov and no matter how much Rose objected, he assured her it was necessary. At first all they did was sit in her large living room and speak about pointless subjects. Rose chose to ignore the conversation unless specifically spoken too as she glanced around the room.

"We will be joined by some guests for dinner as well," Tatiana spoke to Sydney and Mason.

"Really?" Sydney smiled, "Who?"

As if on cue two men walked through the door and Rose's heart stopped. "My nephew, Dimitri Belikov, and a close friend, Mr. Edison Castile."


End file.
